The world changing before us
by HungarianManiac
Summary: Being cursed by that certain green eyed brit, Elizaveta has found herself turned into something she used to think she was. A Boy! Lost and confused the   female turned male goes to the one person she knows she can count on. One certain albino Prussian.


Being cursed by that certain green eyed brit, Elizaveta has found herself turned into something she used to think she was. A Boy! Lost and confused the female turned male goes to the one person she knows she can count on. One certain albino Prussian. PruHun. Warning eventual yaoi! If you don't like don't read.  
>Male!Hungary. isn't mine 3 Also if you wana know what she did...To bad. Its never said.<p>

Part one : Narrator

"...Crap I pissed him off..." The Hungarian huffed and planted herself agenst a wall. She peered out with caution for another pair of green eyes.  
>Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun sharply "I...found you...You witch..." Elizaveta bit her tounge "Look what I did wan't so bad. Your over reacting..." Arthur Kirkland raised a very bushy eyebrow "Over reacting! Proposturus!What you did is a disgrace to the British crown!'<br>It was the Hungarian's turn to raise a perfectly thin eyebrow " The British crown? Hungary has never been a colony of lucky for me. That has no affect." The girl smirked, satisfied. "Oh oh ho...Don't smile in victory soon you witch!" "What you-" The Brit mumbled a bunch of strange words in a language only recognized as latin. "What are you doing?" A sudden light came over the Hungarian "whats going on..." She woozed and hit the ground.

Part Two : Elizaveta

I grogaliy opened my eyes. Their were two things I noticed when I woke up. One it was raining and was soaked and two my body felt extremly strange. I strugled to get up. My black skirt no longer fit the white and my feet felt crammed into my boots. The form fitting white shirt was no longer so form fitting. My usualy long brown hair felt shorter at my shoulders. "What did that anoying Brit do to me...?" My voice sounded deeper, more masculine.  
>I ran. I don't know where I was trying to go but...Somewhere. I ran as fast as this new body could carry me, witch was faster then I could normally go. But soon I ran out of breath. I collasped at the corner of a building. A familiar one. I squinted my eyes to make sure I was right "I knew it!...Gilbetrs flat!..." Getting up amazingly fast,I ran inside the building. The albino had given me a key for some reason. So I sprinted to the elevator witch would take me right to his door. When i heard that satisfiying little 'ding!' I breathed a sigh of relif and proceded to bang on the door with a pounding heart.<p>

Part Three : Gilbert.

I was in the middle of my favorite show when their was a monsterus banging on the door. "Oi! West can you get it!" I yelled to my non exsistant brother.  
>"Oh yea..hes not here." My younger but taller brother was off with his boyfriend. An anoying yet loviable Italian by the name of Feliciano Vargas.<br>Grunting I sprang to my feet "Yea yea...I'm comming." I opened the door to find a boy. In a skirt. Sobbing wet. Besides the skirt he wore a white shirt that I had seen before on the womanly figure of my best friend. He wore knee high white boots and a light pink flower. He was freakishly familiar. His white teeth were chattering. His green eyes were filled with tired worry. "Umm...Hallo?Who might you be?" The boy looked surprised but then quickly his surprise died and he started mumbaling with a think Hungarian accent. "Of corse he wouldn't recongnize me?  
>How could I be such a dumbass? Sorry man...I'll I mean..." I looked closer at him. "L-Lizzie?" The boy who had started to turn around spun back around "Gilbert! You do know me! And whats with this Lizzie buisness?" Yep definetly Elizaveta. "What the hell happend to you?" As I waved for to come in. "That damn Arthur. I did one thing and he does this to me? I'll get him next time..."I joined the shaking girl turned boy in the living room.<br>"You wana barrow some cloths? You look pretty misreble." From the way he looked at me I could tell he was. "Yea..That'd be nice."  
>"Wait here one sec." I left and returned with a outfit for him.<p> 


End file.
